Soeurs
by pollen
Summary: Traduction de la fic de Erin "sisters".*post-series pour Medical Investigation et pre-series pour Lie to Me.


**Title**: Sisters  
**Author**: Erin (erinm_)  
**Characters, Pairing**: Stephen, Natalie and Gillian (mention of Kate, Cal, Therese, Frank and Eva [and three special guests!])  
**Rating**: PG  
**Summary**: Stephen and Natalie have more in common than Stephen knows.  
**Warning**: post-series for _Medical Investigation_ and pre-series for _Lie to Me_. *Written for Round 12 of **prompt_in_a_box** on LiveJournal. Prompt #04: **"If it be love indeed, tell me how much."** (William Shakespeare, _Antony and Cleopatra, 1.1_)  
**Disclaimer:** The original characters of _Medical Investigation_ belong to NBC and their respective actors. The original characters of _Lie to Me _belong to FOX and the respective actors. The OCs are mine.

**Note de la traductrice: **J'ai décidé de traduire cette fic parce que je l'ai trouvée géniale. Bien entendu, je remercie très vivement l'auteur de la fic originale (Erin) de m'avoir permis de traduire son travail, et je tiens à m'excuser pour les éventuelles erreurs que j'aurais commises. En espérant que cette fic vous plaira...

Stephen Connor traversa le hall de l'institut national de la santé, un rapport à la main. Il en avait marre de toutes les questions qui lui étaient posées à propos de sa santé mentale.

Oui, son mariage était fini.

Oui, les relations avec son fils étaient tendues.

Oui, il avait légèrement pété les plombs avant le tremblement de terre de Colima.

Oui, il avait été enlevé et à moitié torturé.

Oui, il avait pris un congé.

Mais il n'était pas fou.

Au retour de ce qui n'avaient pas vraiment été des vacances, comme il l'avait vérifié tous les jours, Kate avait demandé à ce qu'il voit quelqu'un. En fait, ce n'était pas vraiment une demande, ça ressemblait plus à un ordre. Stephen avait insisté sur le fait qu'il allait très bien et était prêt à reprendre du service, mais Kate n'avait rien voulu savoir.

Son équipe était condamnée au travail de bureau jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit satisfaite des résultats de ses « entrevues ». Sur le dossier qu'il avait dans les mains était agrafée un petite note qui résumait parfaitement ce que Kate venait de lui dire :

**Rencontre le psychiatre.**

**Ne t'en vas pas avant que le psychiatre ne t'y autorise.**

**Soit gentil.**

C'était mot pour mot ce que le post-it disait.

Stephen poussa un autre soupir d'exaspération en atteignant le dernier étage de la bibliothèque et se tourna vers l'escalier. De retour à « son » étage, il passa devant des piles de dossiers et se dirigea droit vers le bureau de Nathalie sans s'arrêter au sien.

Stephen eut un mouvement de recul avant de cligner des yeux. Il plissa les yeux en pointant son dossier sur la personne qui lui faisait face. « Vous n'êtes pas Nathalie Durant. » D'accord, la femme ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Nathalie, mais ses cheveux étaient plus courts et... Ce n'était pas Nathalie.

Souriante, le docteur Foster regarda Connor, puis l'encadrement de la porte derrière lui. « Je te l'avais dit ». Nathalie haussa les épaules et sourit à Connor en passant devant lui.

« Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de le faire marcher » Fit Gillian en fronçant les sourcils. Nathalie acquiesça en montrant une barre de chocolat avant de la faire glisser sur la table. Puis elle se retourna pour regarder Stephen.

"Il est trop malin Jill"

"C'est à moi de déterminer ça" marmonna Gillian, la moitié de la barre chocolatée dans la bouche. Elle avala et pointa Connor du doigt. « Tu vois la gêne, et là le déni… avec une pointe de colère? » Demanda Gillian à Nathalie tout en restant concentrée sur Stephen.

Stephen la fixa un moment avant de regarder Nathalie. « Docteur Durant ?» demanda-t-il d'un ton peu aimable.

"Oooh, c'est bien de la colère" continua Gillian avec un sourire. Nathalie fit un signe de main pour arrêter Gillian et se retourna vers Stephen. « Stephen Connor, répondit-elle sur le même ton – Gillian remarqua qu'à ce moment, les muscle de la face et du cou de Stephen se relâchèrent – Voici le docteur Gillian Foster. » Gillian agita sa barre chocolatée en guise de salut. Nathalie lui prit le dossier des mains et désigna Gillian de la tête. « C'est votre psychiatre. »

"Nat" gémit Stephen alors qu'elle s'en allait. Nathalie regarda au ciel en souriant furtivement – ce que Gillian ne manqua pas de remarquer – avant de se retourner vers Stephen.

« Oui, Stephen, nous sommes de la même famille. » Gillian rit en voyant l'expression de Stephen.

"Pourquoi ne m'avez vous jamais dit que vous aviez une sœur?" demanda Stephen en tirant Nathalie à lui et baissant la voix.

« Parce que vous n'avez jamais demandé » lui répondit-elle en chuchotant et se tournant légèrement sachant que Gillian l'observait. « D'après ce dont je me souviens, ce n'est pas vraiment votre sujet de conversation favori. » Stephen soupira.

Comment avait-il pu ignorer qu'une de ses meilleures amies, pour ne pas dire la seule, avait une sœur ? Et une jumelle d'après ce qu'il voyait. Qu'ignorait-il de plus sur son équipe ? « Et maintenant, vous allez me dire que Frank a un frère pompier et Eva un cousin flic quelque part ? Et Kate un jumeau éducateur ? OK, Kate-» Il haussa les épaules.

Stephen était à peu près certain de tout savoir sur la famille de Frank. Et connaissant le système, il était parfaitement possible qu'Eva ait un frère ou une sœur quelque part.

Gillian s'amusait beaucoup à regarder les expressions de cet homme passer à une telle vitesse sur son visage. Il aurait pu faire disjoncter son patron. Nathalie secoua la tête et se retourna vers Gillian « Bonne chance avec celui là, » fit-elle en riant et retournant vers son bureau.

« Non, c'est drôle, tu verras. Tu devrais venir aussi » fit Gillian avec un sourire joyeux en hochant la tête.

« Venir où ? » Demanda Stephen alors que Natalie levait les yeux au ciel.

« Manger, je travaille bien mieux l'estomac plein. Il y a un restaurant au coin de la rue. Je l'ai remarqué en venant. » Nathalie grimaça en voyant de quoi parlait sa sœur.

"Mon Dieu, toi et ton obsession de la restauration rapide ! C'est très mauvais pour la santé Jill ! » Fit Nathalie en remuant la tête exaspérée.

« C'est dans ce genre d'endroit qu'on trouve les meilleurs Milkshakes ! » S'exclama Gillian.

« Aucun doute, c'est la plus âgée » remarqua Stephen plus pour lui-même que pour elles.

"Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça?" demanda Nathalie en le regardant de travers. Gillian pour sa part acquiesça, impressionnée.

« Vous êtes trop sérieuse, donc, elle est plus âgée. » Natalie se pencha en arrière et cligna des yeux. Stephen hocha la tête. « Vous voyez, j'ai raison »

« Expliquez » l'invita Gillian d'un signe de tête.

« Les ainés ont tendance à être plus amusants et les plus jeunes trop sérieux. » Nathalie grimaça et était sur le point de lui démontrer l'absurdité de sa déclaration quand Stephen la devança. Il fit un pas vers elle et la désigna du doigt.

« Plus jeune, plus jeune. » En se répétant, son doigt avait changé de cible pour se désigner lui-même. « Si vous étiez un peu plus comme moi, Nat... Nous serions de la même famille. »

"Dix minutes!" Cria Nathalie en levant les bras. "Dix minutes et c'est toi qui serais là à devoir te débrouiller avec tout ça », fit elle à Gillian. Gillian sourit une nouvelle fois. Observer ces deux là était décidément bien plus amusant que de travailler.


End file.
